<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>July 15th - Soulmate AU by S0phos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279288">July 15th - Soulmate AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos'>S0phos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest July 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit:Evolution, detroit:become human, octopunk media - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DEArtfest, I LOVE THIS SHIP TOO MUCH, M/M, Marking, Soulmates AU, They Have My Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This is another one that I'd love to rewrite at some point as a longer piece but I hope you enjoyed this version!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest July 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>July 15th - Soulmate AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And… and… It was just perfect!” Tina squealed.<br/>
“I’m glad you found your soulmate T.” Gavin replied, looking toward his own wrist which was currently covered.<br/>
“Oh, Gav I’m sorry.. I’m sure you’ll meet them soon?”<br/>
“I don’t wanna meet ‘em T…” Gavin revealed his wrist. Tina already knew what was there but it was rare that Gav would show it when they were in public. On his wrist was a small circle with a small break in the shape. The mark itself was currently glowing an electric blue but Gavin knew that this depended on how his soulmate was feeling. His soulmate was an android.<br/>
“I know it seems weird and uncomfortable for you Gav but times have changed. This android, whoever they are, is alive. You know that… I mean, look at Connor nowadays.” They both glanced toward the android on the other side of the police department. He was at his computer scanning through what looked to be case files whilst chuckling with Detective Miller who was standing behind him with a large cup of coffee.<br/>
“Yeah but 18 years ago when I was beat to shit. That was this fucker’s fault.” he grumbled, gesturing to the glowing mark, “If I had a normal fuckin’ soulmate mark, then I would be a lot less broken than I am now.”<br/>
“Reed! Office now!” Fowler shouted from his office doorway. Within the glass room he could see one other figure dressed in an extremely over the top white jacket.<br/>
“This can’t be good...” Gavin joked as he stood up, grabbed his coffee and made his way toward the office.</p><p>As he entered the room, Gavin could feel a set of very analytical eyes land on him. The figure in the white jacket was an android. He should’ve guessed. A warm smile was present on his ked doll face that made Gavin squirm. Fowler looked towards Gavin and gestured to a seat.<br/>
“OK Gavin, I know exactly how you’re gonna take this so before you say anything you don’t have a choice. This decision is final.”<br/>
“Oh wow.. That’s a great start.”<br/>
“This is the RK900 model. He is one of the most advanced androids of our time. He is also your new partner.”<br/>
“Wait… what!?”<br/>
“You heard me. I already have a case in for the two of you which you should find easy enough, I’ve sent it through to your terminals. Any questions? No? Then get out of my office.” Fowler glared at Gavin and a sly smile crept across his face. He knew Gavin hated this but he wasn’t going to take any shit from him. Without another word, Gavin stormed out of the room, leaving the RK unit to quickly follow behind.</p><p>Months passed. Gavin and the RK900 unit, who Gavin had begun calling Nines, would tell people that they barely got along as partners but everyone in the department knew there was something more to it. Nines was constantly bringing Gavin coffee whilst still berating him for his intake and Gavin would call Nines a plastic prick and yet would glance toward him as he was working from time to time and smile. Their partnership grew stronger each day. That was until the argument went down.</p><p>It was one of those days where Gavin arrived late. It wasn’t a common occurrence but it did happen from time to time and it was becoming more frequent. When he did finally arrive, Gavin looked tired, dishevelled and just generally sad. It had never been this bad before. He refused to move his eyeline up from the floor and was drinking from a coffee mug twice the size of his normal intake. Nines was shocked to see this, essentially broken, version of Gavin. He hated seeing him like this.<br/>
“Um.. Gavin? Are you alright?”<br/>
“Why… why wouldn’t I be?”<br/>
“You already have twice the amount of caffeine in your mug than you would normally have and I can tell this isn’t your first today. You look more tired than usual and you seem to be shaking slightly.”<br/>
“I’M FINE.”  Gavin lashed out but it was never this bad.<br/>
“Ok Gavin. Normally I would never do this but you clearly aren’t suitable to be working today. I’m going to drive you home.”<br/>
“What!? No!” Unsurprisingly, the entire department was looking at them at this point. Nines grabbed Gavin’s arm firmly but still carefully.<br/>
“How about we have this conversation outside where we won’t disrupt anyone.”<br/>
“Fine. But I am not fucking leaving.” Gavin slammed his coffee down onto his desk before storming toward the fire exit out the back of the department.</p><p>“Gavin this is the third time this has happened this week. Without even scanning you I can tell you right now that you look sick and too tired to function and be a detective.” Nines explained as he carefully shut the door behind him into the alleyway.<br/>
“You can’t fucking tell me if I’m fit to work. That’s not your job. Your job is to help me on my cases and do as I fucking say.”<br/>
“I think you mean our cases Detective.”<br/>
“No I mean my cases. Your a fucking machine. They’ve never been your cases. Never will be either.”<br/>
“Detective, I thought we had overcome this way of thinking. I AM alive and you don’t control me. You never have.”<br/>
“Hate to ruin your little robot dreams but humans don't change. And you’re… you’re never… you’re never going to have an… an… an equal place in this world!”<br/>
When Gavin was angry, he would never trip over his words; Nines knew this. A brief scan showed that Gavin’s body temperature was higher than average and he was hyperventilating. Whilst scanning, Nines missed the fact that Gavin’s eyes were glazing over and his legs were becoming weaker. Suddenly, they fell out from under him and Gavin hit the floor. Hard. There was an audible gasp from Nines as he rushed over to Gavin to try and help him. He started by removing his jacket to cool him off and placing it under his head as a pillow. It was that action that meant he saw something he knew Gavin would have never shown him. A mark in the shape of an LED that was currently glowing a violent red. He knew exactly what that meant. In any other situation, Nines would have smiled gently. Currently, all he was focused on was helping his partner. This collapse was clearly down to an extreme lack of sleep which Nines believed had been the case for the past 3 nights and Gavin was coming in a little more dishevelled each day. He had finally reached his limit.</p><p>When Gavin came to, the first thing he saw was that fucking Ken Doll face. He looked concerned. What had happened.<br/>
“Hey.. Hey tin can… what happened?” Gavin murmured as he tried to push himself up off of the cold alley floor below him. Nines gently pushed him back into a lying position.<br/>
“You passed out on me Detective. I know you hate me nurturing you but can you please remain lying down for a few more minutes whilst you come to?”<br/>
“Yeah.. no.. fine..”<br/>
Gavin lay there silently with his head in Nines’ lap. He covered his face with his hands as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. It was only then that he realised he wasn’t wearing a jacket and his soulmate mark was out for everyone to see. He quickly tried to hide it but it was clearly to no avail.<br/>
“I’ve already seen it Gavin. I am the only one out here. No one else has seen it.”<br/>
“Fuck me..”<br/>
“Your secret is safe with me… now let’s try and get you inside and then maybe home?”<br/>
“Yeah sure… whatever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is another one that I'd love to rewrite at some point as a longer piece but I hope you enjoyed this version!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>